Angers Response
by SecretTyper
Summary: This wasn't meant to be complicated. Love was never a part of their agreement. Lust and anger led their frenzied need. Then the unthinkable happens and the pair are forced to deal with the consequences. Forced to be apart. Swan/Queen
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! This is my first OUAT FanFiction. It is also my first same-sex fiction that I have ever written, so please be gentle. :) **

**I hope I have done an okay job and would love to hear what you guys have to say (the good and the bad). **

**Also, thank you to my beta reader ****parrillajayma****, she's awesome! **

Chapter 1

The door slammed hard, rattling clocks and artifacts alike as Emma stormed into the large mansion, huffing all the louder when she found the object of her current ire was casually sitting by her desk slurping apple cider with a hidden smirk. The soft foreign sound coming from Regina's old fashioned radio did nothing to calm Emma as she swiftly covered the distance between the front door and the office. One click of a button and Regina drenched them in silence.

"What the _HELL_ Regina?" Emma screamed and ran her fingers through her blonde curls. "You could have stopped Mary Margaret from making that deal with Gold."

Setting her cider aside, Regina stood up in one smooth motion, glaring at her, but refusing to give the pleasure of an outburst. The blonde glared back, their noses now only inches apart. "And why would I do that?" she smirked, then sniffed disdainfully.

"Because that would have been the right thing to do! At least for Henry's sake."

Regina rolled her eyes and curled her lips slightly upwards.

"Do not bring Henry into this conversation Miss Swan. You do not get to waltz into my home and use your ill-mannered ways to manipulate this into a Henry situation. Your unintelligent mother made a deal with the wrong person. Not my fault." Regina stated then turned and picked the glass of cider off of her desk making sure no offensive ring was left behind in its wake as she carried it to the kitchen.

"You gave her no choice. Teaching is the only job she loves and you planted false allegations against her," Emma continued, chasing after the frustrating woman.

Regina placed the empty glass on the counter then turned to face the blonde and raised her voice for the first time that evening.

"I want you to get out of my house," she demanded and grabbed the blonde's wrist painfully as she dragged her to the front door. "Now!"

"Get off me," Emma forcefully argued.

"Or what?" Regina challenged her, stepping into Emma's personal space once more. "Or what Miss Swan?" she repeated with a poisonous smirk.

Emma swallowed soundly, fighting an internal battle. When she had discovered what Regina had done, her body had automatically rushed to the woman's mansion to relieve the anger that she had had all day. Now, as she stood there with Regina's angry face a mere inch away, she realized the anger that she had was not entirely due to the most recent events.

She was angry, that much was true, but Regina's uncalled for behavior was not the leading cause. Nevertheless, Emma needed to convince herself. She needed to convince her mind that all of this rage was solely due to the Mayor's harsh ways and not to her human weakness, the unstoppable attraction to the Mayor. She had a desire to touch her tanned skin, to taste her tongue and to hear her scream.

It infuriated her that she didn't know how to handle the situation, and as she looked into Regina's brown eyes, she mentally cursed herself. The last thing she wanted was her hormones to react to the situation. Her gaze fell to the Mayor's lips the blonde bit the inside of her mouth in order to control her sigh.

"Miss Swan?" Regina called once again, she was curious. She could have sworn those green eyes had fallen upon her lips.

Emma blinked rapidly as she controlled her features, "I'll make you pay," Emma said rather raspy. "If you play dirty, I have no problem doing the same."

"Is that so?" Regina chuckled and stepped even closer to Emma.

'_Oh, god!'_ Emma's thoughts moaned.

"Don't start something that you can't end Miss Swan. I eat people like you for breakfast," she whispered harshly, her breath cascading down Emma's cheeks.

Emma's back arched as it made contact with the door and as Regina's body pressed against hers she involuntarily gasped. Her eyes closed tightly and her hands clenched into fists, hoping that it would restrain her from doing something she'd regret.

Regina's eyes narrowed and she immediately stepped back and looked at the flushed blonde in front of her. She was panting, Regina could see that clearly. Her pupils dilated and wild, "Oh my, are you aroused?"

Emma's eyes snapped to the brunette's dark ones. "Fuck you, Regina," she spat and pushed the woman away from her.

"The Saviour wants to fuck the Evil Queen," Regina laughed in disbelief. "You're even more screwed up than I thought!"

Emma was shocked beyond words. As she loudly breathed out with pure rage, she expertly grabbed the brunette's throat and battled to swap places as the blonde crushed the darker-haired woman into the door. "Don't you fucking dare Regina!" Emma cried.

Regina gasped for air, but continued to grin at the blonde. "You don't have the fucking guts to do anything about it. You don't even have the guts to fuck me right here and right now." Regina teased, though a part of her wished the blonde did.

Emma's hands immediately let go of the woman's throat as if it had just burnt her. Her green eyes darkened, she was dripping with arousal and she fucking hated every part of herself, but not as much as the woman smirking at her. As her hands grabbed a handful of Regina's hair and yanked the woman closer to her face and crushed her pale lips against the full blood red lips of Regina Mills, forcefully kissing the woman with a frenzied battle of need and hatred.

They met at the lips; Emma's tongue skipped any pleasantries and demanded access. Regina granted it, retaliating with demands of her own. Pelvises touched, then rubbed together as hands roved freely, divesting the blonde of her red leather jacket.

Emma moaned lightly and pushed Regina off of her. The brunette stumbled backwards, nearly losing her footing in the heels she'd been wearing.

"Fuck you, Regina," Emma said and grabbed her jacket that had fallen on the floor, then rapidly opened the door and walked away into the night. Regina's eyes briefly widened in shock and momentarily mourned the absence of the blonde's lips before schooling her features into her usual emotionless expression.

After leaving the mansion, Emma rushed to her car and slammed her fists into the steering wheel. "I'm so stupid" she muttered over and over again. "What the fuck did I do?" she cried in anger. Several minutes later, after composing herself, she started the engine and drove to the small empty apartment that she called home.

Her hands shook violently as she reached for her door key. She cursed out loud as opening the door proved to be an impossible task.

Once the key turned and her door opened with a jerk, Emma stepped inside and then slammed the door shut. She wiped away angry tears and walked straight to bed, hoping that a slumber would erase the brunette from her mind. As she walked past the phone, she noticed the flashing light indicating that a message had been left for her and as she pressed play, Regina's voice filled the entire room.

"Miss Swan, what you did tonight was highly inappropriate..." _Message deleted,_ the answering machine stated as Emma erased the offending voice before the message had ended.

Once she reached her bedroom, Emma kicked her shoes off and threw her body at the welcoming mattress. Her eyes shut almost immediately after.

_T.B.C_

**A/N: Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all of the alerts, favourites and reviews. **

**I hope you like this chapter and once again thanks for my beta. :) **

Chapter 2

The harsh sound of the thriving wind and rushing rain woke Emma from her sleep. She glanced at the clock and groaned loudly. In ten minutes she was meant to be at the station. She rushed out of her apartment in record time and just like any other day made her way to Granny's for a fast caffeine boost.

She was instantly greeted by Ruby who had a look of worry on her face.

"Rough night?" She asked.

"You could say that," Emma sighed.

"Talk to me," the redhead smiled.

As Emma opened her mouth to speak, the door to the diner opened and in stepped the Mayor of their small town. Emma's throat instantly tightened and she unnoticeably rushed to the bathroom hoping that the Evil Queen had not seen her.

Her eyes squeezed shut as she attempted to calm her breathing, then as she looked at her reflection on the small mirror hanging inside the dim bathroom, she winced at the look of pure excitement and fear. '_Come on Swan, you're a grown woman, quit being a wimp, _she told herself. _She is just the Mayor and your goddamn enemy!'_

She then splashed water to her face, aimed to control her shaking hands. '_What do you have to be scared about Emma, she kissed you. She can't harm you because she wanted it to. You didn't force yourself upon her.' _The blonde convinced herself.

As she returned her gaze to the mirror she was met with the exotic brown eyes that she had dreamed about many times and jumped. '_Shit!'_ She thought.

"Running away?" Regina asked in her matter of fact tone. "How cowardly of you."

Emma turned and faced the brunette who appeared to be angry and without saying a word, she brushed past her and reached for the door handle. Her hands dropped to her side as she felt the Mayor's presence right behind her, hot breath prickling at the back of her neck.

"Don't walk away from me. Look at me and stop being a coward," Regina's venomous voice whispered.

With a boost of confidence that was mixed with anger, Emma turned rapidly and pushed the brunette until she was trapped against the bathroom stool and herself.

"Don't call me a coward. You're the coward, you're the one who runs and hides behind your magic. You're the one that has to frighten your people into respecting you. But guess what Regina? _No one_ respects you, they all think of you as this lonely pathetic woman who uses anything to her advantages."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Regina's eyes widened.

"Yes you do. As soon as you discovered I had even the slightest attraction to you, you used it to your advantages until I lost control." Emma spat.

"And how on earth am I to blame? You can't keep those..." Emma did not allow the woman to finish her insult as her lips once again pressed heavily onto the Mayor's lips and attacked them with her mouth.

"...filthy hands to yourself," Regina finished the insult then grabbed Emma's face between her hands and captured her lips. They kissed with anger, arousal and triumph.

"I hate you," Emma murmured through heavy breathing and popped open a few buttons on the brunettes blouse exposing her tantalising skin.

Emma groaned loudly and followed the path her fingers were exposing with her mouth. "I hate you, but I fucking want you" she groaned, her mind conflicting with her body.

Regina sucked and licked the blonde's neck with her own determination to feel more of the blonde. She felt like a hungry wolf and she needed more. With a fluid motion, her fingers gripped the blonde's red jacket and forcefully removed it. The offending piece of clothing fell to the floor harshly. She smiled wickedly, then bit the exposed pale shoulders.

"The feeling is mutual Sheriff Swan."

Desperation drove their mouths together and tugged one another. They pushed and pulled each other as their bodies slammed against the walls and ornaments like a vicious hurricane. They battled to control each other, neither of them wanting to appear weak.

"Miss Swan, you might be accustomed to this kind of behaviour, but I have a reputation to keep," she simply stated and before Emma could have responded, a fog of purple haze circled around them and within a blink of a second, Regina threw Emma against a bed.

"What the fuck?" Emma said alarmingly. "You magically transported us to your bedroom?"

"Shut up," Regina said angrily and unzipped the blondes jeans, then aggressively pulled them down her slender legs, treating her undergarments similarly.

She smelled the blonde's arousal and smirked as she looked away in frustration and embarrassment, attempting to hide the brush that had crept onto her face.

Regina took this opportunity and crawled on top of the sheriff and without warning, slid two fingers into the younger woman's sleek folds. Biting back a moan, she grinned and moved her fingers inside of her lover's core. Her one free hand ran under the Sheriff's white top and smiled once her fingertips met her swollen breasts. The blonde really was beautiful, she thought before she brought her lips to the harden nipples and bit them hard.

Emma gasped loudly and glared at the brunette hating the fact that she loved the insult the Mayor was giving her body. She craved more and the Mayor's fingers moved fast. Emma silently thanked the universe and snaked her arms around the Regina's torso and dug her nails deep into the olive flesh as she screamed out in pleasure.

For a brief moment, no words were exchanged. Then minutes that felt like hours later, Emma finally looked at the irritating woman with lustful eyes and swung her leg over her body, trapping the brunette underneath her.

"Sheriff Swan, get off of me. You're over an hour late for work. Taxpayers do not pay you to fuck their Mayor," said Regina crudely, her expression back to emotionless. "Get out of my house."

Emma's lips trembled as she redressed, she wanted to roll under a rock and hide. She felt the Mayors eyes on her and it made her feel dirty, ashamed. She wanted to turn around and question the brunette. She wanted to ask what this new development meant. A thousands thoughts exploded into her mind.

Tears began to form within the corners of her eyes and without a word or a glance at the woman, Emma rushed out of the room.

As she stepped foot outside, the bitterness of the weather invaded her skin and with a shiver she cursed out loud knowing that her red jacket would still be on bathroom floor at Granny's where Regina had left it.

The rest of the day went by with a blur, as she forced her mind to stay busy. She completed some risk assessment forms, had a call from Henry asking about her day, attended a 911 emergency which turned out to be a false alarm.

Then as the evening crept in, she stretched like a feline and switched the computer off, the beauty of working in a small town. The station could be closed for a few minutes until the next officer took over for the next shift.

As Emma entered the diner for the second time that day, she grabbed her coat from the lost and found box then went to order some food.

"You know, it's weird how you forgot your jacket in the bathroom," Ruby said as she eyed the blonde curiously.

"Umm, yeah." she smiled coyly. "What are you looking at Rubz?"

"It's not what I'm looking at, its what I'm smelling at," the waitress said.

"What are you getting at?" Emma squinted.

"You smell like...apples...oh Emma, you smell like," Ruby's hands flew to her mouth "you smell like Regina," she whispered. "You're seeing her?"

Emma stood up quickly and slammed her hand on the counter. "No!" she raised her voice slightly which brought the attention of some customers. "No I am not."

"Em, I can smell her on you and it isn't an innocent smell I smell. If you know what I mean. I'm a wolf, I sense these things." said Ruby.

"Okay, okay, keep your voice down. I am not seeing her. In fact I hate her...Its complicated." Emma sighed. _It's complicated because I don't how I should feel anymore_, she mentally stated.

"It's only complicated if you make it complicated," the redhead shrugged.

Emma raised her brow then grabbed the hot chocolate that she had ordered and left the diner.

Emma sighed as she entered her apartment and for a long moment, she just stood there, thinking about the day's event, not really taking the time to do much else. The feeling of disgust finally appeared. She disgusted herself. Never before had she acted this way towards anyone. Especially someone like Regina. A part of her wanted to call the Mayor and apologise. She wanted to breakdown and cry for forgiveness. Running away even crossed her mind.

She carried herself to the bathroom and hung her red leather jacket before she pulled her boots off and ran a brush through her tangled tresses.

"I'm a worthless piece of shit," she murmured.

She looked in the mirror without really seeing her appearance except a blob for her face, and two deep green eyes that just seemed dull.

As she glanced at her arms, she noticed a newly formed bruise and winced at the pain. "Fuck!" She screamed. "Fuck, fuck, fuck! This is so messed up. Fuck!" She repeated and ran a shaking hand through her hair. She felt like she was battling a war within herself and losing was predictable.

Then she thought about if word got out about their morning encounter, she wouldn't know how to handle it. She thought about the disappointing look of her parents and Henry if they found out. It made her sad; they all thought of her as their saviour and as she stood there she felt anything but heroic. If she was being honest with herself, she felt guilty.

One by one she peeled her clothes off as she stood there, dropping her tight jeans and blue blouse on the floor besides her trembling legs then turned the shower tap on and watched as a rush of hot water filled the white tub.

She felt dirty and as the water hit her hot skin, Emma breathed in with contentment and welcomed the heat, her eyes closing briefly with the image of those beautiful brown eyes painting her thoughts. She swallowed and ran her hands over her body. It still tingled from the delicious assault the Mayor had given her. With her head resting on the tilled wall, her fingers ran over her stomach as she caressed her own curves, she wished it was the brunette's hands touching her like this. Then reality sunk in. Regina would never allow herself to touch the blonde lovingly.

She found the woman to be frustrating, stubborn, irritatingly gorgeous, the list continued, but loving never entered her thoughts. She couldn't possibly love her, it just wasn't in the cards for them. Saviours simply don't fall in love with their enemies. She thought. _"Evil Queens don't fall in love at all." _

Letting out an angry sigh, her hands curled into fists and knocked at the wooden door for the seventh time. She knew the irritating woman was home because her stupid excuse of a car was parked outside and as she reached for the town's universal key, she slowly turned the locks and stepped inside. The room was dark apart from a small lamp at the end of the narrow hall. As she stepped further in, she called her last time and wondered where she was. For the briefest of seconds the look of panic registered on her face until the sound of the shower filled her ears. Opening the door slightly, she called her name and stepped in. The fog immediately curled around her and pulled her in and as her eyes adjusted to the foggy room her eyes widened.

A low moan escaped the blonde's lips as her fingers slid inside her core. Her back clung to the wall as her legs trembled. Then as her lips parted, the faintest of a whisper escaped her lips, "Regina."

Regina groaned loudly as her heart bounced within her chest.

As green eyes opened, the shock of the Mayors presence proved to be too much and before she could have stopped it, the room was filled with terrified screams.

"Miss Swan, why are you screaming?"

"How the hell did you get into my house?" Emma screamed and covered her body to regain some modesty.

"Will you stop screaming?" the brunette asked as she covered her ears. "You didn't open the door and I needed to speak to you,"

"And it couldn't wait?" the blonde demanded and grabbed a towel.

"No. You were in my debt and I came to collect it."

"Oh," Emma's eyes widened. "You are unbelievable Regina," she said angrily and walked away from the Mayor. Regina followed her and as she opened her mouth to speak, Emma glared back at her and slammed her bedroom door on the Mayor's face.

Regina waited a little over five minutes for the blonde to come out and as Emma rushed past her to the kitchen, she rolled her eyes and followed. It seamed like a game of cat and mouse with us, she thought.

"So is this a normal thing for you?" the blonde asked as she filled her kettle with water.

"I don't know what you mean," Regina said as she looked at the woman in front of her.

"Breaking and entering, sexually harassing your people, collecting debt, the list goes on," Emma said, her eyes never leaving the woman's face.

"I do no such thing," Regina hissed.

"Hmm, sure coulda fooled me," Emma murmured.

"Look. Today was a mistake. I...we...this whole thing was such a mistake. My stupidity took over my rationality and you're...well," Emma blushed, "you're a very attractive woman...and I..."

Regina stepped closer to the blonde, "you think I want more than this?" she smirked and placed her hand on the Sheriff's hip and dug her nails to the exposed flesh. "I'm sure you're good in bed Miss Swan, but don't flatter yourself," the brunette said then ran her pointy tongue along the paler woman's throat. Mentally smirking.

Emma subconsciously tiled her head backwards and allowed Regina better access. She felt the woman's tight grip on her hip as she licked and sucked her sensitive skin. Regina moaned and backed the blonde up until the kitchen counter made contact with her back, which earned her a gasp.

"During normal hours I want nothing to do with you Miss Swan. You will continue to repulse me," Regina's uneven breath stated, "but at night I will require you as and when I need you. Is that understood?"

"No!" Emma said and pushed the Mayor back, "Who do you think you are? I am NOT a sex toy Regina. I am not your slave, pet or whatever. I will not be used like that!" Emma raised her voice. Every cell in her body danced with anger as she looked at the brunette. Why couldn't she push her away and end their madness. She always wanted what the Mayor had to offer even if it made her feel worthless. Regina was like a brand of heroine and now that she had tasted her glorious lips and felt her fingers within her walls, she wanted more.

"You couldn't possibility want a relationship Miss Swan?" she grinned distastefully.

"No," Emma puffed. Regina noted the indecisiveness of her voice but kept it quiet.

"Then what do you propose we do?" Regina asked, her voice still breathless. Emma looked at the brunette's swollen lips and her mind screamed. This was wrong but the thought of jumping away from this roller-coaster that was on route to a fatal wreck was not the option she wanted.

With a loud huff, Emma looked at the woman standing before her.

"Fine, but the minute this thing...whatever it is gets complicated or influences our daily judgments... its over. I don't want to be screwed around Regina," Emma looked at the woman in the eye. Regina grinned.

Emma rolled her eyes, a part of her knew that this was a flawed agreement. She knew that screwing around with Regina would end in heartache but she ignored every warning her body gave her. She ignored the group of angry butterflies in her stomach.

The brunette responded by crushing their lips together and tugged the blonde's loose shirt.

"Take this off," she ordered.

**A/N: Thanks, let me know what you think! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks everyone! **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can, my boss is being an ass and requests me to stay in for long hours. Cannot wait to go back to uni! Anyways, enjoy! Thanks again to my beta! **

* * *

Chapter 4:

Two weeks later...

As the yellow bug reached the large manor at the end of the town, Emma smiled and bounced to the front door. Today was her day off and after weeks of persuasion, she had been allowed to spend the whole day with Henry uninterrupted. The thought of this alone made the Sheriff smile from ear to ear.

Almost instantly the door opened revealing a squealing little boy and his unamused mother. "Have him back here by eight and not a minute later," said Regina.

'_You look beautiful,'_ Emma mentally complimented the Mayor wishing she could have voiced it. Her eyes fell to the woman's pouty lips and she licked her own, as she remembered that merely hours before those lips were parted and screamed her name.

For the past two weeks they had been inseparable in bed and Emma found herself wanting the Mayor with each passing hour. Regina was her own brand of heroine. As they stared at one another, Emma found herself wanting to push the woman towards the nearest door and devouring the brunettes body.

'_What. The. Hell. Why Swan? Why are you even thinking about this now, especially with Henry just a foot away. Man, you're a hypocrite. You told her you wanted this complication free and now you're making it complicated and obvious. Oh god, she's looking at me...Emma speak, breath, smile...nod...DO SOMETHING! _The blonde's mind screamed.

Emma nodded and then turned her attention back to the smiling boy. "Are you ready kid?" she beamed. '_Good, Well done me__.__' _

The boy's smile grew wider. "Yes, let's go, let's go,"

"Alright, say goodbye to your mother," Emma said, which earned her a somewhat appreciative and confused look from the Mayor herself.

"So, what are we doing today?" Henry asked as they pulled their seat-belts on.

"I thought I'd take you to the fair. They've got the circus and a few rides just outside Storybrooke," Emma smiled at her son.

"Awesome," he grinned, knowing that outside Storybrooke they would not be interrupted, especially by the Evil Queen herself. "No evil queen."

"Henry, she is not the evil queen anymore," Emma said and she kept an eye on the road.

"She will always be evil Emma, she can never change," the boy stated.

"Maybe she just needs someone to believe in her...even love her," Emma whispered. '_Shit, I just said this out loud, didn't I? The kid's gonna think something is up,'_ she thought.

Henry looked at his birth mother and raised his eyebrow, which reminded the blonde of Regina. _'Regina, I wonder what she's doing,'_ Emma mentally slapped herself. _'Not the time!' _

"She can't love. Emma, in fairytales the evil queens never find love. Their heart is black. Love is good, my mum is bad," Henry said.

"This is the real world kid, stranger things have happened."

"Not to my mum. She doesn't deserve it."

Emma nodded and glanced at the boy. His arms were crossed over his tiny body. She felt slightly bad for the Mayor. Not even her own son respected her, and she was sure Regina knew it. The feeling of sympathy entered the blonde's thoughts. Surely what Henry said wasn't true. Regina could feel love, surely there was someone out there for her to love. She'd just have to find that person.

As the day proceeded, Henry found himself carrying over three large Buzz Lightyear figures that Emma had won at the fair. He was glad that his birth mother had a good aim at firing games. Glancing at her watch, Emma frowned. The day was nearly over.

"Are you hungry?" she asked the boy who smiled and nodded his head.

"Alright, fancy going to Granny's?" Emma asked as they walked towards her parked car.

The delicious smell of freshly cooked food made Emma's stomach rumble as they walked into the diner. After a long day of fun rides, circus performances and laughter, Henry yawned. "I've had fun today Emma, thanks," he smiled.

"No problem kid, I wish I could spend more time with you," she said sadly.

"You could ask my mum if I can go and live with you."

"Oh, Henry, I don't think she'd like that, she and I don't see eye to eye as it is and I can't do that to her, she loves you," Emma said, choosing her words carefully.

"No she doesn't," he groaned.

Emma sighed. "I'll ask her if I can occasionally have you overnight if you promise to drop the Evil Queen act. She's not that person anymore."

Henry nodded. "So ask her when you drop me off."

"Maybe," she murmured.

They ate their food in silence as Emma thought about Regina. The woman was always on her mind. Emma couldn't understand why. From the first time that they had met, only pure hatred had entered her brain. Then as time went by and she saw glimpses of the brunettes past, the hatred became lighter. When she learned about Cora, Emma felt that she could relate to Regina.

Growing up, she had had a handful of abusive foster parents. They had used her as a punching bag just like Regina had been used. Evil wasn't born it was made, she had said. She couldn't entirely blame Regina for her past.

Then her thoughts of Regina turned to understanding, no-one in town respected her. She was a lonely woman at the top. She wondered if Regina ever felt lonely and as she ate her food she longed to be with the brunette, longed for their next encounter.

"It's 7:45, gotta go kid," she told him sadly. They said goodbye to Granny and Ruby then left the diner. Giving Henry back was always the hardest thing.

As the car stopped in front of the manor, they slowly got out of the car and strolled to the door. Emma felt her knees go weak and after the third knock the door opened and out stepped a flushed looking Mayor. Emma's eyes narrowed, wondering what the brunette had been up to.

"Henry, sweetheart, go inside. I need to have a quick word with Miss Swan," Regina smiled at her son and motioned him to get in. The boy gave Emma one last hug and obeyed his mother.

Regina felt a tight pull to her heart as she watched the interaction. She was envious that her son and the blonde had an unconditional love bond; she longed to be loved that way.

"Thank you for bringing him home on time," she said.

"You're welcome?" Emma squinted, slightly confused. "What were you doing in there?" she asked curiously. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were..."

"You don't know any better," Regina snapped.

"So, what did you want?"

"To give you this," Regina said and gave her a small envelope, "I didn't want Henry seeing it and asking questions. I'll see you later," she said and closed the door.

Emma walked away and opened the envelope.

"**Miss Swan, use this key tonight. It is the key to the back door. I'll expect your company after 10:00 pm. Try to be quiet. Henry is a light sleeper." **

Emma grinned and looked at the key. _This means she must trust me now_. Emma thought.

The moon shone brightly in the sky, forming wonderful silver shadows and valleys across the manor's gardens, leaving a lot to the imagination. She loved nights like these, where there were no clouds in the sky and stars twinkled happily. The light breeze turned her perfectly poised features into a peaceful smile. She breathed it all in, then she heard it. Heard the familiar clumsy footsteps.

Glancing out of the open window, she observed the light shadow of her lover. _'Ten exactly,'_ her mind spoke. _'She can follow orders. How delightful,'_ she smiled and pushed herself away from the window.

The sound of the key jerking into the look awoke the enormous butterflies in her stomach. She despised the feeling every time it happened. She didn't understand why she felt so nervous. After weeks of random encounters and night callings, the feeling should have subsided. _'It shouldn't be there at all,'_ she mentally scrolled.

A few seconds later, the door gently opened and there under the moon light stood the woman that occupied her thoughts, her blonde hair dancing as the wind blew past it. She looked almost angelic, she thought, and then allowed her self to smile brightly, thankful it was dark.

Without a single word exchanged, she held out her hand and waited for the younger woman to take it. As their hands met, Regina shivered and held tight as they walked towards her office. The blonde's fingertips felt like hot plates burning into her flesh. It was too much, this feeling was too strong, too personal and she couldn't handle it. She felt like she couldn't breathe, she had to drop Emma's hands imminently.

She wasn't aware of how casual sex worked, having never participated in such rituals, she had gone straight from a loving relationship with Daniel into a loveless marriage. Sex became her enemy. Love became her rage. And now as she stood there with the Sheriff, she was sure the feelings she felt were abnormal to the casual sex genre.

She was feeling too much too soon and wanted to turn around and order the blonde to leave and to never return. She did not want to enter into a territory that she had abandoned years ago with Daniel.

Her eyes squeezed shut as she felt glorious arms circling around her waist. Her lips quivered at the touch. She turned around in the young woman's embrace and crushed their lips together. Tomorrow was another day, she'd detach herself then, she thought.

Their lips hungrily kissed and tugged at one another as their hands battled with desperation. Regina groaned and pushed the younger woman onto the couch.

"Take your clothes off," Emma whispered and looked at the woman standing above her. She could make out the silhouette of her body and a devilish grin. She looked beautiful, Emma thought.

Playing with the buttons of her blouse, Regina unbuttoned a few and smirked at the blonde who looked at her eagerly. Emma's hands reached for the woman's wrist. "Come here," she said and covered the Mayors mouth with her own.

Her lips roamed over the blonde's neck, she wanted to mark her, she wanted to know how it felt to mark someone as hers and as her mouth opened hungrily she sucked and then bit at the pulsing flesh. Emma moaned loudly.

Regina glared at the blonde. "Be quiet, you'll wake Henry!"

As soon as those words left her mouth, a burst of light filled the room and then her whole world exploded as her eyes landed on the figure at the door.

"Mom? Wha..What are you two doing?" Henry asked in disbelief.

"Henry, Sweetheart. We...we weren't," for the first time in her life, Regina was lost for words. Her stomach felt like it was bouncing around her ribcage. She felt sick.

Emma swallowed and tried to speak, "Henry, your mum and I..."

"Save it, I thought I could trust you Emma but you are working with the evil queen," Henry cried and stepped back as he spoke, "No, no, this can't be right...You're the saviour! You must have done something," Henry pointed his finger at his adoptive mother. "You put a spell on Emma, didn't you?"

"Henry, your mother didn't put a..."

"Yes she did! She's evil! She can't love. She can't change! She's evil," he screamed. Both women were shocked, they looked at the boy and saw his anger, confusion and tears. It was all so out of character.

"I hate you," he cried and ran.

"Henry, wait!" Regina said helplessly and ran after the boy.

The front door was wide open and angrily slamming against the wall as the wind pushed and pulled at it. Regina ran into the dark night and screamed his name as tears rolled down her face. He was nowhere to be seen. Her hands flew to her head.

"Henry," she cried.

"Regina, I'll go find him," Emma finally said as she caught up with the Mayor.

Regina's eyes widened with fury. "YOU! YOU DID THIS! YOU CAME INTO MY TOWN UNINVITED, YOU TURNED IT UPSIDE DOWN. YOU RUINED EVERYTHING. WE ARE OVER! I FEEL NOTHING BUT HATRED FOR YOU!" Regina screamed.

Emma stepped closer to the shaking woman and tried to hold her.

"NO!" Regina screamed and with a fist full of air she screamed and magically blew the blonde away with the force of nature.

Emma flew ten feet away from the brunette and landed on her side, she winced at the pain. She looked at the brunette and cried before she picked herself from the ground and wiped the blood from her palms on her jeans.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" the Mayor screamed.

Her legs felt like jelly as she ran back to her mansion. Her hands were shaking and she couldn't control the tears that were falling from her eyes. All of the ornaments hanging on the walls fell to the ground lifelessly as the door slammed shut.

She smashed everything on her path like a hurricane and screamed. Screaming was all that she could do.

She was alone. There was nothing else left.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of the alerts and reviews. I love getting them all. I don't know why but this chapter was cool fun to write. It gave me the inspiration to write another story, though it is completely different to this one. Hah. Anyways, thank you!**

* * *

She ran as fast as humanly possible as her breath left her parted lips in harsh sighs. Once she had reached her mother's new home, she knocked loudly and demanded to be invited in.

"Emma, I don't think right now is a good time," the pixie haired woman whispered once the door had opened. "I don't know what happened but Henry specifically said not to let you or Regina in,"

"Please Mary, I need to explain myself to him," Emma cried. Her features took a panic look that mixed with desperation. "Please," she begged.

Mary Margaret smiled with pity and allowed the blonde in. "Tell me what happened,"

"What did Henry tell you?" Emma cautiously asked with her hands on her hips.

"Nothing. He was crying and telling me not to trust the Evil Queen because she had done great evil," she said. "What happened?"

Emma looked away and fought with herself, "Umm...well...ummm,"

"Em, what's wrong? I'm starting to get freaked out,"

"Henry walked in on me and Regina," the blonde whispered whilst looking at her feet.

"You guys argue all the time, surely Henry should be used to it by now..."

"No, no," the blonde interrupted. "We were...umm...well...alright...please don't get mad at me, okay? But we were making out in her office quite..._heavily_," she blurred then looked at her hands as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Her mother's eyes widened in shock. Emma felt her blood rush to her face as she finally looked at her mother. She felt as if the room was closing in on her. She wanted to run but at the same time she felt glued to the ground. "Say something," she whispered as she felt like a little girl for the first time in over a decade.

"Please tell me this is a joke," the brunette said after several minutes of silence.

"Emma, that _woman_ took everything that is good away from us! She was the reason you grew up without a family. She's the reason your father and I spent twenty eight years apart and alone." Mary Margaret raised her voice uncharacteristically.

"But..."

The woman continued to speak not allowing the blonde to have any input, "did she place a spell on you? Is she blackmailing you? Was this the only time?" she shook her head, "actually don't answer that last question, I don't want to know,"

"No. She didn't curse me! Why does everybody automatically blame her?" Emma said, exasperated, "and to answer your other questions, no she's not blackmailing me in fact I wanted her. She was there when I needed her and she didn't request anything from me like the rest of this godforsaken town does. I used her as much as she used me and no questions where asked!"

Mary Margaret was lost for words. She didn't understand what was going on. She wanted to slap her daughter out of this road to destruction but didn't know how or why she was even on route. "Are you in love?"

Emma looked at her mother as if she had just asked her one of life's unanswered mysteries. "No, I don't think so," she answered. She didn't understand the tug that she felt in her heartstrings. The feeling had lingered for over a week, since the time she saw the Mayor's walls slightly crumbling.

**** Flashback ****

"_Miss Swan, I'm not in the mood for our arrangements tonight," the Mayor stated as she opened the door to the blonde. Emma noticed the paleness and the redness in her eyes and instantly stepped closer to the brunette._

"_Are you sick?" _

"_Just a little queazy, nothing that requires your concern," _

"_Regina, you look rough," the blonde said and touched her forehead, "you're also burning up!" _

"_Miss Swan, I said I'm fine!" the brunette raised her voice and tried to maintain her usual dominant self whilst slapping her hand away. _

"_Of course you are," Emma said sarcastically and gently pushed past the older woman. "Come on, I'll run you a bath and make you some soup. You're burning up like crazy!" Emma said. _

"_Miss Swan, what do you think you are doing?" she asked as she followed the blonde up the stairs and into her bathroom. _

"_I'm looking after you," Emma shrugged. _

"_I am not a child Miss Swan, you can stop what you are doing and leave. Right now!" _

_Emma smiled lightly and stepped closer to the protesting woman then brushed her lips against her olive cheeks, "If you don't do as you're told. I will just have to force you Regina," Emma said with seriousness. "I care about you," she whispered. _

_Regina looked at the blonde and blinked several times. She didn't know how to respond to that. Nobody had ever cared about her. Her own mother only showed interest in her whenever it regarded power but never anything else. This turn in events made her feel calm. She wouldn't admit it but she liked it. _

"_You shouldn't care about me Sheriff, I sure don't reciprocate the feeling." _

_Emma rolled her eyes and smiled, "Whatever, I'm going to make you some soup. Relax. I'll be back soon." her smile grew wider. The brunette stared at the irritating woman and merely nodded. She knew arguing would not send the Sheriff home. It never did. _

_Ten minutes later, Emma reappeared and smiled from ear to ear when her eyes landed on the brunette who was struggling to redress herself. She looked irritated as she cursed at the piece of clothing in her hand. Emma laughed and reached for her lover's arm to steady her. _

"_Miss Swan, let go of me. I am capable of dressing myself." _

"_Trying telling your clothes that!" she laughed lightly. Regina rolled her eyes before she wobbled, nearly losing her balance._

_Emma immediately rushed to the woman and held her up,"let's get you into bed, I've placed your soup beside it," _

"_I eat in the kitchen," she simply stated. _

"_Well considering you can't even put on some pants, I'm not going to let you walk to to the kitchen. Now stop being bossy and just do as I say my Queen," _

"_Thanks for the soup Miss Swan," Regina said after several minutes of quietness. _

_Emma smiled and nodded. "One of my foster mum's use to make me soup when I was sick. It always made me feel better after," she smiled in remembrance. "She was the first mother figure I had. Then she met this guy and it all changed," she said as an after thought. _

_Regina looked at the blonde and listened as she talked about her past. She listened as Emma talked about her good times and her worse times. She laughed lightly as she heard about Emma's first crush that had ended prematurely. _

"_I thought we were going to get married." Emma said whilst laughing. _

"_Then he told me, he wanted to buy red car and that was it. That was the deal breaker," she grinned. _

_Regina's laughter mingled with a cough. Emma's grin grew even bigger as she looked at the woman in front of her. "You're beautiful when you smile," Emma said then kicked herself afterwards. _

_Regina's laughter died. She blinked several times. _

"_I'm sorry," Emma whispered. "I shouldn't have said that,"_

"_You shouldn't have," the brunette murmured and looked away. _

_Emma cleared her throat,"so, is there anything I can do for you?" Emma asked and looked at the empty bowl of soup. _

_Regina shook her head. She looked almost pained,"What are we doing?" she whispered, her voice uneven. _

"_You're sick and I'm trying to make you feel better," said Emma as she looked into brown eyes, knowing that wasn't what the brunette was asking. "I would have been screwing your brains out right now if you weren't sick but what can we do..." Emma shrugged. "I have a hidden agenda. The soon you're better, the sooner we go back to normal," the blonde winked._

_Noticing the unreadable face of her lover, Emma's smile faded as she pushed herself off of the mattress. "I'm going to go and get a cloth for your head. It should ease your sinuses. Do you need anything from the kitchen?" _

"_Some water?" Regina asked and reached for the younger woman's hand. "Thank you, Emma" _

"_You know my first name!" the blonde exclaimed. _

"_I'm serious. I'm grateful for your soup," Regina squeezed her hand and gently pulled the blonde closer towards her. _

_Their lips gently touched and brushed against one another. Unlike all of their other kisses, this kiss was sweet and didn't come with a demanded urge. It was almost intimate. Emma's hands cupped the brunette's cheeks as her lips continued to brush several more kisses along Regina's lips and jaw. Regina knew this wasn't the best idea._

"_I know, you're going to kill me but I think you're beautiful," Emma whispered against the Mayor's lips. "I know after tonight. We're going to to back to just fucking each other and you're probably going to tell me to get out of your house but I just thought you should know...I'm addicted to you. I can't stop thinking about you and I've tried and it scares me because I don't know why," Emma looked away. "Even though a part of me wants more than what we have just know that I care and I'll always be here." Emma bit her lips nervously. _

"_Miss Swan? Can I have that water now?" Regina said as she schooled her features into a perfect poise. _

"_Back to formalities I see," Emma sadly murmured to herself and got up and took the plates to the kitchen. _

_Regina watched the blonde leave and mourned her presence. She wanted to run after her and confess that she too felt the addiction and somehow wanted more. The blonde was a permanent figure in her thoughts. She wanted to tell her that she cared and perhaps even loved but she knew it would never work. She knew love or a happily ever after didn't exist. She wasn't worth it, she had caused too much pain to be awarded with love. _

_Emma witnessed a tear falling down the brunettes cheek as she secretly looked at the brunette. She wanted to announce her presence and kiss away those tears but that never happened. _

_**** End of Flashback ****_

Emma was brought back to reality when Mary Margaret's annoyance pierced through her ears.

"Why? Why on earth would you put your whole family through this?" the brunette said. "She has done so much evil Emma!"

"She's not that person anymore!" Emma shouted for the first time.

"She's using you! Just as she used Graham!"

"That was different! She wasn't the same Regina. I know I'm making no sense. I know I sound crazy but she has changed. Her relationship with Graham was different than what we have, we have an understanding and we are on equal grounds. No hidden agenda behind us." Emma looked at her mother and continued to talk.

"I've seen a side of her that is different. She has been trying so hard for Henry! I need you to believe me!" Emma pleaded.

"I'm sorry I wish I could but she's evil and always will be. I think you should just go home Em, I'll talk to Henry and we'll see where we'll go from there. Until then I think you should stay as far away from Regina as possible."

"Don't think that will be a problem," she said as she looked at her blood soaked top, "she doesn't want to see me again."

Mary Margaret closed her eyes and breathed in. She sensed her daughter's discomfort, "I'm sorry things have worked out this way," she soothed. "I love you and hate to see you in pain,"

Emma bit her bottom lip and looked away, "I'll see you tomorrow. I need to talk to Henry. I need him to understand things," the blonde said then turned to leave.

As the cold wind brushed past her, Emma shivered and allowed the tears that she was holding to fall down her cheeks.

Emma pulled out her phone and with tear filled eyes and typed a message.

"**Henry's at Mary Margaret's. Just thought you'd like to know." **

Almost instantly her phone beeped,** "You will do whatever you have to do to bring him back home Sheriff. It's your fault he is gone and I will not hesitant to bring your precious little parents down if they influence his mind." **

Emma sighed in frustration and replied,** "What the fuck is your problem? Shit like this is the reason why everybody regards you as the evil queen no matter the good you do! If you want our son to trust you, quit threatening your way around!" **

"**He's my son. Not 'ours'. This conversation is over just like our arrangement! If I see you anywhere near my home I will file for a restraining order against you." **

"**You can't do that. I'm the Sheriff. Here was me thinking that maybe you cared about us." **

"**You were delusional." **Regina looked at her phone and swallowed the lump in her throat as she pressed the send button.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey people. Thanks for sticking around. I must warn you though. This chapter is slightly dark and angsty. I promise things will start to look brighter soon! As always let me know what you think. I always want to know what you'd like to see or not see in the following chapter. **

**Chapter 5**

* * *

The harsh sounds of the pouring rain was all that she heard. Any other day she would have found it soothing but today, she wanted to run outside and scream at the clouds, showing them her wrath.

Her eyes felt like sand, she couldn't remember the last time she had slept or closed them for that matter. She felt uncharacteristically drained and depression seemed to ride her work home, she couldn't bear to step outside. Grabbing her phone from the cold marbled desk, she called the woman she loathed and demanded to speak to her son like she had done everyday for the past two weeks.

"Regina." she answered. Snow didn't have to read caller ID to know it was her.

"..."

"Henry still isn't ready to speak."

"It has been two weeks! I want my son!" Regina's voice raised with the urgency that she felt.

"I'm sorry," Mary Margaret's soft voice apologised. "He's not speaking to Emma either. In fact..."

Regina sighed with frustration and slammed the phone back to it's previous place. She didn't want to hear her name. It was almost as painful as not having her son there.

Tears fell down her cheeks for the fourth time that day. When she cursed the town, she wanted this to be her happily ever after. She wanted to have it all. The power, unconditional love from a child and to watch the ones she hated suffering but it all backfired. She laughed loudly as she mocked herself. If her mother was there to witness her great fail, she was sure she would be having the time of her life. She hated the fact that she could almost hear her mother's wrongful laughter. _'So weak' Her _mother's voice taunted. _'This is why you always lose and everyone else wins. Snow, Charming, Gold and Emma. Emma, the saviour. The one that broke your so called 'curse'. You couldn't even drive her out of town or kill her. Pathetic. You're pathetic'._

Regina screamed in agony and threw the ornaments on her desk and watched it hit the wall. Her hands then flew to her head as she begged her mind to stop the painful torture. "Please," she cried and beg to no-one. "I just want my son back, I want him to love me. I want him to believe that I can be good."

The laughter in her mind, continued, _'no matter what you do, no matter how much you try, you will never be good. You'll never be accepted in this town. Even Emma has stopped messaging you. She's probably come to her senses. WEAK!' _

She threw herself towards other ornaments, she wanted to break everything until there was nothing left standing. Her hands reached for the glass shelves that held many books and smashed it into pieces from a blow of her hand. Her gaze turned purple and as she held the broken glass in the air, purple fog reached each corner of the room and ripped at the walls as purple tornados formed out of glass and continued her work of destruction.

'_Is that the best you can do?'_ her mother's voice teased. _'Regina, Regina, Regina...'_ she taunted again. _'How many times do I have to tell you this? Love is weakness! WEAKNESS! You will march into that stupid girl's house and you will collect Henry. Against his will if needs be. You will stop loving Emma. You will kill Emma!'_ Her eyes fluttered closed.

Cora's laughter filled her mind again. _'Kill her! She'll only make you weak. You're Regina Mills. You once ruled a kingdom. Thousands feared you and now look at you! Loving Snow White's daughter.' _

"I can't kill her! Henry will never forgive me. I can't kill her!" she cried before the use of magic proved to be too much in her tired state. She glanced at her blood soaked hands and then everything around her darkened as she fell onto the cold floor.

'_WEAK!'_

* * *

She felt her body lifting from the ground, the arms of her carrier seemed like steel against her bruised self. Her eyes wanted to open and inspect the person but they too felt heavy. She could hear the heaving breathing of her carrier and the sound of glass crackling under it's feet as she was carried out of the room. She wanted to order them to put her down. Perhaps they wanted to use this situation for their own advantages and kill her whilst she was down.

Her lips opened as she tried to speak but only a mere groan escaped, "Regina, please be okay," she heard her distressed voice. She knew who it was, she knew it was the 'Saviour'.

She groaned again and forced her eyes to come open. It required a great deal of strength as she request the blonde to let go of her. Emma sat her down on the first few steps of her stairs.

"What the fuck happened?" she asked as she wiped the blood off of the brunette's forehead.

Regina shifted away. Her gaze refused to look at the blonde. "Regina, I'm talking to you."

"Leave," the brunette muttered.

"I'm not leaving you here like this. Come on. Let's get you washed. I assume the rest of your house isn't in the same state as your office?" she asked as she looked around.

Regina pushed herself from the ground after she had collected enough energy and glared at the blonde. Her hands shook as she remembered the battle she had had before she had passed out.

"I'm not joking, I want you to leave," she spat the words out with venom.

"No!"

"Get. Out." the brunette ordered and stepped closer to the blonde.

Emma was preparing herself for the Mayor's wrath as she stood her ground. She knew this was not going to end well. They were both miserable and their hearts ached for the things that they were not prepared to release again. Anger and desperation filled their veins and neither one of them wanted to step down. "No!"

The brunette's hands flew to the Saviour's pulsing throat and tightened their grip. Regina's eyes widened as she watched the blonde's reaction. She knew the blonde was stronger than she was but with magic on her side she knew this battle would end in her favour. Emma's hands reached for the hands around her throat as she tried to loosen their grip and gain some oxygen in her lungs. Her head felt light and heavy at the same time as her organs screamed for air. She felt her legs leaving the ground as she fought to stop the torture.

"I told you to leave," Regina said as her eyes filled with tears. "God, can't you see?" she sobbed, not even caring that she was crying in front of her. "This arrangement we had. I knew it wouldn't turn out well because I knew I would begin to like you."

Emma's eyes tried to focus on brown eyes as she felt her life being chocked out of her, "I...I...love..y-you," she cried before her eyes rolled back and darkness took over.

Regina gasped, her hands instantly opened as she watched the blonde's body brutally falling to the ground. Her hands covered her mouth as a loud sob left her parted lips. "Emma," she cried her name as she searched the Sheriff's face for any traces of life. Her hands trembled as she reached for the blonde's lifeless body and hugged her like a rag doll as she brushed her hair away from her pale face. Her fingers brushed against the blonde's parted blue lips before she followed the same path with her lips. After several minutes of hysterically sobbing, Regina's fingers roamed over the blonde's chest. Then with a gasp of her own she forcefully dug three fingers into the blonde flesh and reached for her heart. "Please work," she pleaded as she felt the power of her magic leaving her fingertips and into the core of the laying woman's heart.

Several seconds later, she felt it. She felt the first beat of her heart. The feeling was more powerful than any magic she had ever encountered. It made her own heart beat violently against her ribs and filled every cell in her body with electricity. She felt _alive_.

Her gaze fell to the Sheriff and sobbed as she witnessed her chest inhaling and exhaling. "I'm sorry I-I-I tried to hurt you," she murmured as tears fell down her cheeks and landed on Emma's curled hair.

"I'm evil and you're good and-and this means we can't be what you want us to be," she continued to talk. Emma's eyes remained closed. "You know, for a split second I thought that we could have worked," she smiled sadly. "I know you probably can't hear me, but just know that I think I was falling in love with you." She whispered and kissed her forehead.

"Gina.." Emma stirred within Regina's embrace, her voice sounded weak and husky. Regina opened her mouth to speak then closed it when the sound of Snow White's car crushed into her parked car.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she openly cried as she stood up and gently lied the blonde on the floor. "Henry...he...he...tell him I do love him. He needs to know I was trying to be good. Tell him I won't hurt him or anyone else in Storybrooke," she whimpered then with one last look at the bruised Sheriff she turn and ran.


End file.
